My Pseudo Boyfriend
by POT fff
Summary: Almost like a boyfriend, but not quite. It is a case where the man involved is more than a friend, but not quite a lover. He just let his gestures do the talking for you. Pero sa kilos niya, sa mga sinasabi niya, parang kayo, pero hindi.
1. Library Freaks

**Chapter 1: Library Freaks**

_ni: Mary Sue_

_"Pseudo-relationships- no commitments involved for the simplest reason that they couldn't commit because they were either committed to someone else, or that they weren't ready to commit. Ang maganda doon, iyong kilig feeling. Iyong merong nagtatanong kung kumusta araw mo. Iyong merong kang ka-cuddle sa beach outing. Iyong kapag tumunog ang cellphone, mapapangiti ka dahil alam mong galing sa kaniya ang message. Iyong merong laging kasama. Habang wala pa ang the real thing, pwede na itong pagtiyagaan…"_

Hook na hook ako sa aking binabasang magazine tungkol sa relationship. Katulad ng ibang tipikal na high school student, isa rin ako sa mga hopeless romantic na nananaginip ng gising na sana may cute na magkagusto at manligaw sa akin. Ang ganda talaga ng magazine na ito at kung pwede lang itakas sa library ay ginawa ko na. Magtatakip silim na at mukhang di ko matatapos ang aking binabasa nang biglang may naramdaman ako na may papalapit sa aking kinauupuan. Hindi na ako nag-effort lumingon kung sino ang paparating dahil pamilyar sa akin ang amoy ng pabangong taglay ng nilalang na iyon.

Wrong timing talaga ang lalaking ito. Kung kailan nagsisimula na akong mag-emote saka naman biglang magpapakita sa akin. Sumulyap lamang siya sa akin at nagsimulang tumingin ng libro na kaniyang hihiramin at paniguradong mimeriendahin mamayang gabi bago siya matulog. Huwag mong isiping isa siyang bookworm, hindi naman talaga niya literal na kakainin ang libro. Nagpatuloy ako sa pagbabasa ng artikulo tungkol sa pseudo-relationship at di katagalan ay tumabi siya sa akin at inilapag sa lamesa ang libro na kaniyang napiling hiramin.

"Pseudo-relationship.." bigla niyang winika.

Nagulat ako na kahit pala malabo ang mata ng lalaking iyon ay kaya niya pang magbasa ng medyo malayo. Isinara ko agad ang magazine na aking binabasa at inilayo sa kaniya.

"Bakit may problema ka sa binabasa ko? Ha? Ha? Ha?" tanong ko sa kaniya at saka ko ibinalik ang aking binabasa sa magazine rack. Nakakainis talaga siya. Mahirap bang unawain na babae ako at normal lang sa akin na magbasa ng mga artikulo tungkol sa love. Matapos kong ibalik ang magazine, lumapit ako sa kaniya at tinanong kung balak pa ba niyang magtagal sa library.

"Pauwi na rin ako, hihiramin ko lang ito," tugon niya sa akin at pumunta sa librarian para hiramin ang libro.

Hinintay ko siya sa pinto ng library habang iniisip isip ko pa rin ang terminolohiyang pseudo-relationship. Bakit ba kasi may mga bagay-bagay na mahirap ipaliwanag? Di katagalan ay lumabas na rin siya sa library at sabay kaming naglakad papalabas ng Seishun Gakuen.

"Kunimitsu, pupunta muna ako sa convenient store, mauna ka nang umuwi." paalam ko sa kaniya. Tumango lamang siya at sinabing mag-ingat daw ako sa pag-uwi. Matapos noon ay tumawid ako sa kabilang kalsada kung saan naroon ang convenient store. Sa totoo lang, wala naman talaga akong bibilhin. Alibi ko lang iyon para di ko siya makasabay. Gusto ko na rin kasi siyang iwasan.

_"What if you fall deeply in love with him? You can't be sure if he feels the same way. Baka nag-a-assume ka lang na mahal ka rin niya. Even if you are dying to tell him you love him, you can't. Because you're not sure if he'll like it. Baka mapahiya ka lang."_

Medyo nagpalipas ako ng oras kaiikot sa loob ng convenient store. Halos makabisado ko na nga ang price tag ng lahat ng paninda. Pahimig-himig pa akong lumabas ng convenient store ngunit nagulat ako nang makita ko si Kunimitsu na naghihintay sa akin sa labas. Adik talaga ang lalaki na yun, ang hirap gumawa ng palusot sa kaniya. Di niya ba alam na ang hirap ng nararamdaman ko? Hindi naman kasi ako insensitive na tulad niya. Hindi ba niya alam na ang hirap magtago at maglihim sa libu-libong fan girls niya at lalong mas mahirap sagutin ang tanong na ,"Ano ang relasyon mo kay Tezuka my love?" with matching iyak at nakakabinging squeal ng mga fan girls.

"Bakit mo pa ako hinintay?" trying to project na paimportante ang aking drama.

"May naalala kasi ako sa iyong ibigay," tugon niya at saka binuksan ang kaniyang tennis bag at kinuha ang English notebook ko na hiniram niya kanina dahil may inattendan siyang meeting kasama ang mga tennis captain ng ibang eskwelahan dito sa Tokyo.

Kinuha ko ang notebook ko at pabirong sinabi na hindi libre ang magpahiram ng notebook saka ako nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Katulad ng dati, sabay nanaman kaming umuwi. Sa totoo lang hindi ako sigurado kung may nakakaalam na tennis regular o mga fan girl na close kami ni Kunimitsu. Masiyado rin kasi akong maingat na walang makaalam na lagi kaming magkasama. Sa school, casual lang kaming mag-usap lalo na sa student council. Ako kasi ang vice-president ng council at iyon ang pinakaperpektong alibi na pwede kong idahilan kung sakaling may magtanong sa akin kung bakit ko kausap o kasama si Kunimitsu.

Nakarating na kami sa harap ng bahay ko at nagpaalam na siya na umuwi. Hindi na ito bago, lagi naman niya iyong ginagawa ngunit sa paglipas ng panahon wari ba'y lagi ko nalang nararamdaman ang pinaghalong saya at kalungkutan. Masaya kasi sinasabayan niya ako pauwi ng bahay at malungkot kasi ibig sabihin maghihintay ulit ako na mag-umaga upang makita ko siya ulit sa paaralan. Pagpasok ko sa gate, diretso agad ako sa aking kwarto at ikinandado ko ang pinto; mahirap nang may makakita na kinikilig ako habang pakanta-kanta ng "You Belong with Me" habang nakaharap sa salamin at ginagawang mike ang suklay.

Jologs na kung jologs, wala namang nakakaalam na ganito ang pinaggagagawa ko kapag walang nakakakita sa akin. Sa school kasi ay bait-baitan effect ako. Dalawang lugar lang ang aking pinupuntahan kapag walang klase, sa library o student council. Hindi naman ako mahilig sa sports at walang dating sa akin ang tennis club kahit na sabihin pang si Kunimitsu ang captain nila. Minsan, sinabihan niya akong mag-aral maglaro ng tennis at sumali sa girl's club pero sabi ko ayoko. Hindi naman porque at love niya ang tennis ay kailangang love ko na rin yun. Isa pa, pag-initan pa ako ng malditang captain ng girl's tennis club

Matapos ang aking ritwal na pagkanta, bumaba ako ng hagdan at pumunta sa kusina. Kasalukuyang nagluluto si kachan ng hapunan kaya pinanood ko siya. Lumilipad nanaman ang aking isipan at bahagyang napapangiti pa ako

"Bigyan ko kaya ng bento si Kunimitsu bukas." Wika ko sa aking sarili at saka ako nagtanong kay kachan kung may palos pa ban a naka-stock sa ref; iyon kasi ang pangunahing sangkap sa paggawa ng unacha. Tinanong ako ni kachan kung aanhin ko daw iyon. Ang sabi ko'y gusto ko lang magbaon ng tanghalian bukas ngunit hindi siya kumbinsido sa sagot ko. Tumigil siya sa paghalo ng kanyang niluluto at humarap sa akin

"Anak, magsabi ka nga sa akin ng totoo… boyfriend mo ba si Tezuka-kun?"

* * *

><p>Awtor's Note: Sa site na ito ko kinuha ang meaning ng pseudo-relationship:<p>

h t t p : /lovestoryblog . com/index. php?option =com_myblog&show=pseudo-relationship . html &Itemid=30

my favorite blog defining the 3 kinds of pseudo-bf (http : /dearfuturehubby . com/2010/06/01/peace-out-pseudo-boyfriend/


	2. Deadma-kun

**Chapter 2: Deadma-kun**

"Ako? Boyfriend si Kunimitsu?" ibinalik ko ang tanong ni kachan. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang aking sasabihin dahil wala naman talagang namamagitan sa amin ng lalaking iyon. Isa pa, ako na yata ang pinakaswerteng babae sa balat ng Japan Junior High School kung magiging kasintahan ko ang gwapo, matalino at responsibleng si Tezuka Kunimitsu. Teka ano nanaman ba itong iniisip ko.

Umiling lamang si kachan at nagpatuloy sa pagluluto habang ako'y patuloy pa rin sa pag-iisip ng mga "what ifs" kung maging boyfriend ko nga si Kunimitsu. Matapos kong kumain ng hapunan ay bumalik ako sa aking kwarto at nanood sa TV. Habang inililipat ko ang channel sa remote control, may nakita akong tennis match na palabas sa TV. Ayan tuloy, naalala ko nanaman siya. Panandalian kong pinanuod ang tennis match at unti-unting bumalik sa aking gunita kung papaano kami unang nagkakilala ni Tezuka Kunimitsu dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback..<em>**

Magtatakip-silim na nang ako'y nagpunta sa laybrari upang humiram ng aklat. Iyon ang aking unang araw sa Seishun Gakuen. Naghahanap ako ng Earth Science book, yung McMillan ang publisher. Sa kasamaang palad, medyo mataas ang kinalalagyan nito at kailangan kong umakyat ng hagdan upang aking maabot. Nung una'y nagdadalawang isip ako sapagkat nakasuot ako ng uniporme, at kung sakaling may madadaan na ibang estudyante sa lugar na iyon ay siguradong masisilipan ako. Tumingin muna ako sa magkabilang gilid at nang makita kong wala namang mga estudyante ay umakyat nga ako ng hagdan at kinuha ang aklat. Sa hindi kalayuan ay may natanaw akong paparating na isang estudyanteng lalaki. Dali-dali akong bumaba ngunit sa di inaasahang pangyayari ay nadulas ako at tumama ang hagdan sa cabinet ng mga libro. Hindi ako agad nakaalis dahil medyo masakit ang aking balakang at muntik nang napilay ang aking siko dahil naitukod ko ito nang ako'y bumagsak sa sahig. Nang una'y nahulog lamang ang ilang aklat ngunit biglang bumagsak ang kabinet sa akin. Sa hindi ko inaasahang pangyayari ay may nagligtas sa akin.

Pagdilat ko ng aking mga mata ay muntik akong mapasigaw dahil isang gwapong gwapo na imahe ng isang estudyante ang aking nakita. Ngunit, may kakaiba sa lalaki na ito. Teka, tao ba talaga siya o robot na mukhang tao? Walang reaksyon ang kanyang mukha habang pinipigilan ng kanyang likuran na tuluyan kaming madaganan ng kabinet.

"Huwag kang maging pabaya," wika niya.

Hindi ko naintindihan ang sinabi niya pero isa lang ang alam ko, kailangang makaalis ako sa awkward position namin. Syempre kahit papaano naman ay pakipot effect ang lola ninyo, mahirap namang ipahalata na nate-tense ako hindi dahil sa bumagsak na kabinet kung hindi dahil sa gwapong nilalang na halos ilang pulgada lang ang layo sa akin. Sinabihan niya akong umalis sa aking kinalalagyan at akin namang sinunod kaagad. Matapos nun ay tuluyan nang bumagsak ang kabinet sa kanya.

"Uy, ayos ka lang?" tanong ko kahitb obvious na hindi siya ayos. Sa madaling salita, sinamahan ko siya sa clinic para magpa-check up.

"Sori kasi nadamay ka sa kalampahan ko," sabi ko sa kanya nang kami'y nakalabas na sa clinic.

Hindi siya tumugon kaya inulit ko ang paghingi ng tawad. "Mag-iingat ka kasi sa susunod," tugon niya at saka siya lumakad papalayo.

"Hmmp, gwapo nga suplado naman. Mula ngayon Deadma-kun na ang itatawag ko sa'yo," wika ko sa aking sarili habang pinagmamasdan ko siya papalayo sa akin.

Isang lingo na rin ang nakararaan mula ng bumisita ako sa silid aklatan. Heto ako nakatayo sa harap ng librarian ipinapasa ang aking application form para maging student volunteer sa laybrari. Hindi kasi ako mahilig sa isports at kung anu-ano pang mga extra na aktibidades sa paaralan. Mas gusto ko ang tahimik na buhay at ang laybrari ang pinaka angkop na lugar para sa akin. Masaya kayang magbasa ng mga aklat at gumawa ng mga maikling kwento at nobela kapag inspire ng mga nababasa.

"Asar nandito nanaman siya," bumulong ako sa aking sarili habang isinasalansan ang mga bagong aklat sa kabinet nang aking makita ang mailap na si Deadma-kun.

Hindi naman niya ako pinansin nang ako'y kanyang madaanan. Hari yata ng "deadma" ang lalaking iyon.

Umuwi agad ako matapos ng duty ko sa laybrari kaya lang wala pang tao sa bahay. Naisipan kong lumabas muna para bumili ng kahit anong pwedeng makakain. Gutom na kasi ako at mukhang matatagalan pa bago umuwi si kachan galing sa kanyang trabaho. Head nurse kasi siya sa isang ospital kaya hindi rin kami laging magkasama lalo na kapag gabi ang duty niya. Sa aking paglalakad, may nakita akong tindahan ng taiyaki kaya huminto muna ako para bumili saka ako umupo sa bench malapit dun sa public tennis court. Habang kinakain ko ang binili kong taiyaki ay biglang pumasok sa isipan ko si Deadma-kun. Nakikita ko kasi siya lagi na may dalang raketa ng tennis kapag nasa Seigaku ako. Erase, erase, bakit ba kailangan kong alalahanin ang lalaking iyon?

Naubos ko na ang isang taiyaki at pangalawa na ang aking kinakain nang bigla akong nabulunan. Naman, wala nga pala akong biniling tubig. Drinking fountain nalang ang pag-asa ko para mawala ang pagkabulon ko pero wala akong makita. Hindi na ako makahinga at hindi ko alam kung ano ang aking gagawin nang may water tumbler akong nakita sa aking harapan. Mabilis ko itong kinuha at inubos ang laman.

"Salamat.." sabi ko sabay tingin sa anghel na isinugo ng langit upang pawiin ang aking kalunos-lunos na kalagayan. Ngunit tila nagbago ang ihip ng hangin nang aking makita kung sino ang nagbigay sa akin ng tubig. Hindi pala isang anghel, si Deadma-kun lang pala.

Hindi siya umimik at tinalikuran ako. Nakakainis talaga siya, bakit parang ipinamumukha niya sa akin kung gaano ako ka-careless! Sinundan ko lamang siya ng tingin habang papalayo siyang naglakad.

"Wahh..hindi niya kinuha itong lalagyan niya ng inumin!" hahabulin ko sana siya pero ako'y natigilan. Bukas ko nalang sa kanya ito isasauli sa kanya.

Habang ako ay naglalakad papauwi ng bahay ay inihahagis at sinasapo ko sa ere ang water tumbler nang pumukaw sa aking paningin ang kanji na nakasulat dito.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu.."

Yun pala ang pangalan ni Deadma-kun.


	3. Water Tumbler

**Chapter 3: Water Tumbler**

Kinabukasan ay agad kong inisip kung papaano ko maisosoli ang water tumbler ni Dedma-kun. Hindi ko alam kung saan siya makikita. Naglakadlakad ako sa hallway ng Seishun Gakuen pero wala, hindi ko makita miski anino niya. Pumunta ako sa laybrari pero wala akong namasid na lalaking may spiky brown hair at nakasuot ng salamin. Nagring ang bell at hudyat iyon na magsisimula na ang aking klase. Tumakbo ako papunta sa aking silid-aralan saktong papasok na ang aming guro.

Buong maghapon kong hinanap si Dedma-kun pero hindi ko talaga siya makita hanggang sa maalala ko na bisitahin ang tennis court. Nakita ko kasi dati na may nakasukbit na tennis bag sa kanyang balikat kaya marahil ay miyembro siya ng tennis club. Malayo pa lamang ako ay tanaw kong madaming nanonood sa court. Marahil ay naglalaro ang mga senpai kaya naman dalidali akong nakisama sa grupo ng mga estudyante na nanonood nang biglang makita ko ang lalaki na kaninang umaga ko pa hinahanap. Hayun si Dedma-kun nakikipaglaro sa mga senpai. Ayon sa aking narinig ay tinalo ni Dedma-kun ang lahat ng senpai na nakipaglaro sa kanya. Akalain mo, may itinatagong angking kakayahan sa larangan ng tennis ang lalaki na iyon.

Magtatakipsilim na nang natapos ang praktis ng mga tennis club members at nang lalapitan ko na si Dedma-kun ay biglang lumapit sa kanya ang ilang ichinen na katulad namin. Nahiya naman na daw tuloy akong lumapit, baka akalain pa nila na fangirl ako ni Dedma-kun. Marahil ay bukas ko nalang siya kakausapin.

Dumating ang bukas at ako'y nagtungong muli sa tennis court. Hayun si Dedma-kun naglilinis ng court na mag-isa. Ang sama talaga ng mga senpai niya para pabayaan siya na mag-isang maglinis ng court. Natalo lang sila ni Dedma-kun kahapon gumaganti na sila. Matapos niyang maglinis ng court, nilapitan ko siya at kinuha ang kanyang atensyon.

"Dedma…Uhmm, Tezuka-san, salamat dito ha. Isosoli ko lang sana itong water tumbler mo." aking winika sabay abot sa kanya ng water tumbler.

Tumingin lamang sakin si Dedma-kun at kinuha ang water tumbler sa aking kamay. "Hindi ka na sana nag-abala pa."

Medyo napataas ang aking kilay. "Ang lalaking ito! Hindi niya ba alam na kahapon ko pa siya hinahanap? Tapos yun lang ang sasabihin niya! Aba, natural lang naman na ibalik ko sa kanya yung tumbler niya!" gustong-gusto kong sabihin iyon kaso lang baka matakot siya sa akin.

Tumungo si Dedma-kun sa bench kung saan nakasandal ang kanyang tennis bag at inilagay ang water tumbler na kababalik ko lang. "Wala ka na bang klase?" tanong niya.

Tinignan ko ang aking wrist watch at nakitang malapit na akong mahuli sa aking susunod na klase. "Argghhh!" at ako'y tumakbo papalayo sa court.

Tezuka's POV

Sinundan ko siya ng tingin habang tumatakbo papalayo ng court. Sa katunayan, hindi na ako umaasa na isosoli pa niya ang water tumbler ko. Hindi yata simula nang ako ay pumasok sa paaralang ito ay lagi akong nawawalan ng gamit. Nung una ay nawala ang aking panyo, nang sumunod na araw ay nawala ang aking ballpen at nang sumunod ay nawala ang wristband ko. Malingat lang ako sandali ay parang bula na nawawalan ako ng gamit. "Yudan sezu ni ikou" yan ang palagi kong binabanggit, ngunit ano ang aking magagawa kung mga kaklase kong babae ang salarin ng pagkakawala ng mga gamit ko. Ano ba ang mapapala nila dun? At bakit sila laging nagtatawanan, naghahampasan, namumula at tumitili kapag hindi sinasadyang nalilingon ako sa kanila?

Palabas na ako ng tennis court nang bigla akong harangin ng aking mga senpai. Hindi maganda ang aking nararamdaman. Iniwasan ko sila ngunit hinawakan ng isa ang aking braso. Ngunit tinanggal ko ang kanyang kamay sa aking braso at ako'y nagpatuloy na lumabas ng court. Tila isang nagbabadyang panganib ang maging malapit sa kanila.

Matapos ang aking klase ay pumunta ako sa laybrari upang magbasa ng aklat ukol sa literaturang Ingles. Kinuha ko ang aklat sa kinalalagyan nito at sa hindi kalayuan ay nakita kong muli ang estudyanteng nagsoli ng water tumbler ko. Naroon siya sa seksyon ng kasaysayan at pinipilit abutin ang aklat na nasa badang itaas ng lalagyan. Pinagmasdan ko siya ng sumandali at aking napansin na kapag may nagdaraan na estudyante ay tumitigil siya sa pagtalon upang kunin ang aklat. Marahil ay nahihiya siyang makisuyo sa iba na kunin ang aklat para sa kanya. Lumapit ako ng marahan at waring ikinagulat niya nang iabot ko sa kanya ang kanina pa niya minimithing kunin. Matapos nun ay tumungo ako sa mesa sa sulok ng laybrari upang magbasa.

Girl's POV

Iniabot sa akin ni Dedma-kun ang aklat na halos sampung minuto ko nang pinipilit kunin. Nakakainis naman kasi dahil nawawala yung hagdanan na pwede ko sanang gamitin upang makuha nag aklat. Teka, si Dedma-kun? Bakit sa dinami-dami ng estudyante ay siya nanaman. Nerd talaga yung lalaki na yun para magustuhan ang library. Hindi ba ang mga tulad niya ay dapat naglalaro ng video games o hindi kaya ay nagbabasa ng manga?

Matapos kong magpatala ng aklat na hihiramin sa laybraryan ay napagpasyahan kong pumunta sa school garden. Matagal ko na itong gusting bisitahin lalo na ang mga koi sa fishpond. Ang cute nila, lalo na kapag lumalapit sa akin kapag hinagisan ko ng pagkain. Nahumaling ako sa panonood at pagpapakain sa mga koi. Nang paalis na ako sa garden, natanawan ko ang ilang mga senpai na tinalo ni Dedma-kun nung nakaraang araw. Pinag-uusapan nila si Dedma-kun at ayon sa aking narinig ay naiinis at nayayabangan sila sa kanya. Doon ko rin nalaman na kaliwete pala si Dedma-kun pero naglalaro siya ng tennis gamit ang kanyang kanan na kamay. Bakas ko sa itsura ng mga senpai na may balak silang masama kay Dedma-kun.

Nagsasalawahan ang aking isip kung sasabihin ko ba ito sa kanya o hindi. Ayoko naming isipin niya na nagsisinungaling ako at sinisiraan ang kanyang mga senpai kaya minabuti ko na lamang na tumahimik. Stalker mode nalang tuloy ang ginawa ko sa mga senpai hanggang sa sila ay pumunta sa tennis court. Sakto naman na naroon si Dedma-kun na nagpapraktis na mag-isa. Marahil ay kadarating lang din niya sa tennis court galing sa laybrari.

Nilapitan siya ng mga senpai at hinamon sa isang tennis match ngunit hindi niya pinatulan. Hindi ko masyadong mawatasan ang pinag-uusapan nila ngunit bigla ko na lang nakita na hinampas ng isang senpai gamit ang tennis racket ang braso ni Dedma-kun. Hindi ako makapaniwala na gagawin nila iyon sa kanya. Napaluhod si Dedma-kun, marahil ay dahil sa sakit ng pagkakahampas sa kanya ngunit pinilit niyang tumayo at pinagwikaan ang mga senpai. Matapos noon ay iniwan siya ng mga senpai.

Hinawakan ni Dedma-kun ang kanyang braso at bakas sa kanyang mukha ang pamumutla. Ayoko man na makialam ay hindi ko napigilan na puntahan siya sa tennis court.

"Ayos ka lang?" tanong ko.

Tumango lamang siya at isinukbit ang tennis bag sa kanyang kanang balikat. "Huwag mong ipagsasabi sa iba."

"Pero.." gusto ko pa sanang magsalita ngunit ako ay natigilan. Ayoko naman isipin niya na dakilang epal ako sa personal niyang buhay. "Nauunawaan ko." aking winika.

"Salamat." sabi niya at binitbit ang kanyang school bag gamit ang kanyang kaliwang kamay nang ito ay kaniyang nabitawan.

"Hindi ka ayos. Ipatingin mo na iyan sa ospital bago pa lumala," sabi ko sabay dampot sa school bag niya na nasa lapag.

Sabay kaming lumabas ng gate ng Seishun Gakuen na hindi man lang nag-uusap hanggang sa kinuha na niya ang school bag niya sa aking kamay. Nagpasalamat siya sa akin at binanggit ang aking pangalan sabay talikod at lumakad palayo.

"Eh? Hindi nga! Papaanong nalaman ni Dedma-kun ang pangalan ko?!"


	4. Walang Forever

_Yay! At last after 2 years, nakapag-update na rin ako. I hope you still know this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Walang Forever<strong>

_Girl's POV_

Heto nanaman ako sa laybrari, lumilipad ang utak habang pinagmamasdan ang walang humpay na pagbuhos ng ulan sa labas ng bintana. Ilang oras ko na rin hawak itong libro na hindi ko pa naililipat sa kabilang pahina. Ayoko talaga ng ulan lalo na kapag tagsibol. Hindi ko maipaliwanag ngunit ako ay nakakadama ng matinding lungkot kapag ganito ang panahon. Gusto ko laging maaraw at maaliwalas. Hindi yata't masayang panoorin si Deadma-kun habang naglalaro siya sa tennis court. Teka.. erase, erase.. bakit ba bigla ko siyang naalala?

Dalawang linggo na rin ang nakalipas mula ng insidente sa tennis court. Kasabay noon ay dalawang linggo ko na ring hindi nakikita si Deadma-kun na pumupunta dito sa laybrari. Siguro ay madami siyang ginagawa o sadyang hindi naman pala talaga siya mahilig sa mga ganitong klase ng lugar. Napabuntong hininga ako at isinarado ang libro na kanina pa nasa aking mga palad. Marahil ay hindi nanaman pupunta si Deadma-kun dito sa laybrari.

Tumigil na ang malakas na ulan. Sa wakas, pwede ng lumabas ng Seigaku. Nagugutom na rin kasi ako. Gusto kong kumain ng ramen dun sa may kanto malapit sa bus stop. Sa aking paglalakad, napansin ko si Deadma-kun na may kasamang isa din na ichinen. Napansin yata ako nung kasama niya na nakatingin sa kanila kaya siya ngumiti sakin. Agad kong ibinaling ang aking paningin sa kabila ng kalsada at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad papunta sa ramen restaurant.

"Yung Set A po.. shoyu ramen at gyouza," order ko sa counter. Umupo ako sa bandang dulo sa may sulok ng restaurant.

Ilang saglit lang ay dumating na ang aking order; isang mangkok ng masarap at mainit na ramen at sinamahan pa ng isang platitong gyouza, wala na talaga akong hahanapin. "Ittadaki.." hindi ko naituloy ang sasabihin ko dahil bigla kong nakita na pumasok sa restaurant si Deadma-kun at yung kasama nya kanina na ngumiti sakin. Nang dahil dun, nabitawan ng aking chopstick ang gyouza at nahulog iyon sa ramen.

Bakit ba ang clumsy ko kapag nasa paligid si Deadma-kun? Nakakainis! Nakita nung kasama niya yung nangyari sa gyouza. Hayun, ngumiti nanaman siya sakin. Kaasar lang! Matapos nilang umorder, uupo na sana sila sa may malapit sa counter pero yung kasama ni Deadma-kun, pinili yung table sa tabi ko. Parang nananadya lang talaga siya.

Napansin ako ni Deadma-kun at tumango siya nung nagtama ang aming paningin. "Kilala mo siya?" tanong ng kanyang kasama.

Tumango lang di Deadma-kun at inilapag ang tennis bag niya sa gilid ng pader.

* * *

><p><em>Tezuka's POV<em>

Kanina, habang naglalakad kami ni Fuji sa labas ng Seigaku, nakita ko ulit siya. Marahil ay galing nanaman siya sa laybrari katulad ng lagi niyang ginagawa araw-araw. Dalawang linggo na rin mula ng hindi kami nagkikita at nag-uusap. Sa totoo lang, iniiwasan ko siya. Ayokong mag-alala siya sa aking kalalagayan. Hindi pa rin magaling ang aking braso at alam kong iyon ang itatanong niya sa akin sa oras na makahanap siya ng tiyempo para kausapin ako.

Ngunit ngayon, nandito kami sa iisang lugar, wala pang isang dipa ang pagitan. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang pumasok sa isip ni Fuji at biglang nag-aya na pumunta dito sa restaurant samantalang ang usapan namin ay sa sports shop kami pupunta para bumili ng tennis racket grip tape.

"Hi," bati ni Fuji sa kanya habang nakangiti ngunit wari'y hindi niya narinig.

"Fuji.." saway ko sa kanya.

"Saa.. bakit Tezuka? Masama bang bumati sa schoolmate?" tanong ni Fuji. Hindi nalang ako kumibo at nagbabakasakaling tumigil na si Fuji sa pangungulit sa kanya.

Dumating ang aming order at kumain ako ng tahimik habang si Fuji, patuloy pa rin sa pakikipagkilala sa kanya. "Romeo and Juliet?" tanong ni Fuji ng makita nya ang libro na nakalapag sa kabilang table.

"Bakit may masama kung nagbabasa ako ng ganitong book?" sagot niya ng pabalang.

"Hmm.. wala naming masama. Mahilig ka sa love stories?" tanong muli Fuji.

"English literature book ito!,"depensa niya habang kumakain ng gyouza.

"Fuji.. Fuji Syusuke.."

"Ha?" nagtatakang tanong niya ng magpakilala si Fuji.

"Yun ang pangalan ko," sambit ni Fuji at nagpakilala rin naman siya dito.

"Marunong ka rin naman palang mamansin. Akala ko katulad ka nitong katabi ko na kanina pa tahimik at parang walang naririnig."

Tumigil ako sa pagkain at nilingon si Fuji na nakangiti nanaman ang mga mata. Ano ba ang problema niya at kanina pa siya nanggugulo.

"Sige na, tatahimik na ako." sabay baling sa kabilang mesa. "Pagpasensyahan mo na si Tezuka, ganyan lang talaga yan."

Hindi siya kumibo at ipinagpatuloy ang pagkain. Pinagmasdam ko sumandali ang libro na tinutukoy ni Fuji. Nabasa ko na ang aklat na iyon. Mahilig rin pala siya sa mga sinulat ni Shakespeare.

* * *

><p><em>Girl's POV<em>

Argghh! Nakakainis! Nakakainis ang Fuji na ito! Pero gusto ko siya. Kabaligtaran siya ni Deadma-kun. Nang maubos ko na ang aking ramen at gyouza ay tumayo na ako.

"Aaalis ka na?" tanong ni Fuji sa akin.

"May pupuntahan pa ako," aking pagsisinungaling at binitbit ang aking bag.

"Tragic story yang babasahin mo," komento niya habang nakatingin sa libro na ihinulog ko sa aking bag.

"Hindi naman lahat ng istorya may happy ending," sagot ko.

"Saa.. dapat yung masayang wakas ng kwento ang binabasa mo, para may forever.. Di ba Tezuka?", ani Fuji.

Sasagot sana si Deadma-kun ngunit hinadlangan ko kung ano man ang sasabihin niya.

"Walang Forever!", sambit ko saka ako umalis sa restaurant.


End file.
